havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 002
7:31:12 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok then. 7:31:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Recap 7:32:43 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: After a somewhat disappointing night in a tavern, the four of you found yourselves in the middle of a crime scene after one of the tavern's tenants exploded all over his room. After some awkward time with a very drunk halfling ambassador, you made your way to the Mages' Guild, believing to be following the assailant. 7:33:34 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You arrived to find one wizard, Tim, being assaulted in his room by what you found out to be a quartet of living swords making bad puns. Foes you were then able to vanquish. 7:34:03 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: As you bask in the afterglow of victory, you hear a small voice behind the door on the far side of the room. "Are...are they gone?" 7:34:37 PM Coil: Whose swords were those? 7:35:02 PM Nilani: They are neutralized, yes. 7:35:04 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The door opens to reveal a halfling man, dressed head to toe in starry blue robes. 7:35:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Oh dear. Oh dear this is just dreadful." 7:35:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He exits the room and begins looking around. 7:35:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Three years of work right down the drain." 7:36:03 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He begins looking around frantically. 7:36:30 PM Coil: The swords, you mean? I can think of at least eight things better to do with your time than pun-making animated swords. 7:36:54 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "They weren't supposed to...there were larger...who are you?" 7:37:04 PM Rune: Punching yourshelf in the fache, for one. 7:38:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He hasn't stopped looking around. "Where is it?" 7:38:57 PM Hank: Where is what? 7:39:17 PM Nilani: I'm Annabel. What are you looking for? 7:39:28 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He turns toward the two suits of armor at the far side of the room. "Will you two stop staring? Either help or...oh dear. He must've taken it." 7:39:46 PM Coil: You are being the opposite of helpful and I want you to know that. 7:39:50 PM Nilani: Who and what? 7:39:54 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Incidentally, after snapping at them, you two do see the helmets on the suits of armor snap away from him and back to the front. 7:40:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Martin. He was my partner here." 7:40:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "He was bringing me these gems with...with...I'm not sure how to explain it." 7:41:06 PM Rune: Shtart with wordsh. 7:42:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He straightens himself out and tries to recompose himself. "My name is Tim, I am an enchanter." 7:42:22 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "My most recent work has been on...animating the inanimate." 7:42:28 PM Rune: We notished. 7:42:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "As you can see." 7:42:32 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Yes" 7:42:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: There's a knock at the door. 7:43:15 PM Hank: Yes we see that and giving the inanimate annoying personalities is a pastime I guess? 7:43:31 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "It wasn't supposed to be like that" 7:43:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I was trying to give them life." 7:43:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Full formed personalities." 7:43:56 PM Coil: Because that was a problem that needed solving. 7:44:04 PM Coil: "My sword doens't make enough puns." 7:44:28 PM Hank: and what was Martin's part in this project 7:44:53 PM Coil: "Nor does my sword properly experience the melancholy of winter." 7:44:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "He claimed he was making these gems. Inside were...not quite souls, but, hopefully, the material for souls. 7:45:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Not fully formed." 7:45:20 PM Rune: Where exactly did he get that? 7:45:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "A basis for the personalities I could instill, I could give life too." 7:45:41 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "He said he was making them with Taeral. I don't question these things." 7:46:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The knocking on the door intensifies. 7:46:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "NOT NOW!" 7:46:43 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The voice of the old man from earlier comes through the door. "Timothy...are you alright in there?" 7:47:15 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "Yes, Oserik." 7:47:41 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Oserik: "Ah, good...what were we here for ag--" 7:48:08 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: A new voice comes through, this one female and sharp "Oh, you--OPEN THE DOOR NOW, TIM!" 7:48:25 PM Nilani: Ow. 7:49:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim, very scared now, opens the door to reveal the old man from earlier, his pseudodragon now on his head, a very, very pale woman with shiny white hair and all black robes and gloves, and next to her, a tiefling. And here's where Creed, enters the picture. Feel free to describe yourself. 7:50:45 PM Coil: (Oh, we have a new player?) 7:50:45 PM Creed: Alright, Creed has black hair, she's a purple skinned tielfling and wearing garments that would resemble that of a noble, complete with gloves and a small signet ring on her finger. Though standing, her arms are crossed and her eyes seem tired but sharp. 7:50:50 PM Creed: (Yes hello~) 7:50:56 PM Coil: (I was not aware.) 7:51:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Yes, everyone, this is Strudle. Strudle, everyone.)) 7:51:30 PM Creed: (( ayy )) 7:52:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The woman towers over the tiny halfling wizard, with the look of someone who is very, very tired, and very, very angry. 7:53:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I was just showing this lady around our library for a particular book she sought, when, suddenly, all the doors on this floor slammed shut, and locked themselves so tightly, I was unable to override the arcane locks. Care to explain what's going on?" 7:53:40 PM Rune: I have no idea. 7:53:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Oh, um, Guild Master...I was actually just...oh..." 7:54:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The woman now notices the rest of you in the room and turns to face you. "Who are you people? What are you doing in my guild hall at this hour?" 7:54:35 PM Coil: Not a clue. We heard a noise, got attacked. You people seem to have this under control. Ish. 7:54:37 PM Rune: I have no idea. 7:55:11 PM Hank: I am a member of the city guard I came here investigating an explosion and saw a conflict occuring in this room 7:55:40 PM Nilani: I heard someone in trouble and wanted to help. 7:55:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: She gives Hank a look over. "You're part of the city guard?" 7:56:04 PM Rune: Don't hold it againsht him. 7:56:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim has gone back to looking over his room. 7:56:29 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He looks, if anything, more anxious than before. 7:57:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I don't think anything is under control. I think Martin stole my latest project." 7:57:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Also my rug. Which really tied the room together." 7:58:12 PM Creed: "Wait." Creed will take a step forward. "Why would anyone steal your rug?" 7:58:17 PM Hank: What was your latest project? 7:58:30 PM Nilani: Maybe they were envious? 7:58:39 PM Rune: Maybe they rolled up a body in it. 7:58:41 PM Hank: of a rug? 7:58:47 PM Rune: Or a live girl to preshent to a king. 7:59:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "It was something Martin commissioned. A specialty suit of armor." 7:59:23 PM Hank: To wear or to move on its own? 7:59:37 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I think both." 8:00:02 PM Hank: and who exactly is Martin? 8:00:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "The gems I was telling you about. I didn't question them, before. But now I know what they are. Or, were." 8:00:17 PM Coil: Also, a guy blew up at the inn I was staying at. By the way. That seems rather Guild-y. 8:00:36 PM Coil: You should probably look into that, too. 8:00:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The woman stands to full attention. "Martin is one of our arcanists. Always been a little strange." 8:01:34 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "The gems are what's important here. They weren't made of false souls, or incomplete souls. They contained actual souls." 8:02:03 PM Hank: would they have left the body pale and drained? 8:02:04 PM Rune: Rune looks at Hank and waits for an arrest to be made! 8:02:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "...they might...yes..." 8:02:25 PM Nilani: Well, that's more than a little bit abysmally horrible. 8:02:27 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I didn't know. I swear I didn't!" 8:02:31 PM Creed: "This guild was dealing with soul... manipulation?" 8:02:41 PM Rune: O 8:02:52 PM Rune: Oh I'm sure thish will go over very well with the judge at your trial. 8:03:13 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The woman looks completely taken aback. "I was...This is not...What have you done?!?" 8:03:33 PM Coil: Coil starts inching back toward the window. 8:03:49 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "But this is only going to get worse." 8:03:53 PM Hank: do you know where Martin resides? 8:04:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim shakes his head. 8:04:21 PM Creed: "How about you Guild Master?" 8:04:49 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The Guild Master shakes her head "No...but..." 8:04:52 PM Hank: Can I see if Tim is lying? 8:05:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: She looks towards the teleportation circle in the corner. 8:05:08 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Make an insight check, Hank. 8:05:28 PM Creed: Would I see where this circle is from where I am? 8:05:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Yes. Everyone should be able to see it. It's over to the side of the room. 8:06:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "This circle has been recently used, I think." 8:06:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Given some time, I can be able to tell where it was last transporting to." 8:07:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "And then send you there to find him." 8:07:43 PM Creed: "Well considering we have a soul-manipulating Arcanist running rampant, I'd like to help find this individual. Never sits well with me." 8:08:07 PM Rune: Anyone who could manipulate a shoul could crush me like a bug, sho I'm out. 8:09:37 PM Nilani: Perhaps, but they may not be expecting us to trace them. They may be mostly spent for the day, after all the nonsense they caused today. 8:09:56 PM Rune: May. 8:10:11 PM Rune: And they may pull our shoulsh from our body with no more effort than shwatting a fly. 8:10:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "Martin's clever, but he shouldn't be this powerful. My guess is he has something he doesn't fully know how to use." 8:10:26 PM Hank: Can I see anyting suspicous or helpful in the room? 8:10:43 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Try an investigation check, Hank. 8:11:08 PM Creed: "Ah, Guild Master, if you would while deciphering the teleportation.. whatever.. Could you have someone fetch me those books I've been trying to find?" 8:12:35 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "Oh, yes. Oserik. Could you fetch those books in section DM 213?" 8:12:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Oserik: "Yes, Madame..." 8:12:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Then he just stands there for a moment. 8:13:08 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "...Now, Oserik." 8:13:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Oserik: "Now what?" 8:13:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "Get the books, please!" 8:13:32 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Oserik: "Oh, yes." 8:13:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: And then Oserik runs off. 8:13:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The Guild Master has begun deciphering the runes, incidentally. 8:14:11 PM Rune: She'sh rich, you don't keep rich people waiting. 8:14:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "Indeed you don't." 8:14:50 PM Rune: Sphechially shinche mosht of 'em are ashhholesh. 8:15:07 PM Creed: Ignoring her comment, Creed would examine the room. 8:15:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Roll perception, Creed. 8:16:37 PM Hank: Why were you fighting with Martin Tim? 8:18:09 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "Well, I wasn't making much progress on giving life to thing, so I began to investigate the gems." 8:18:20 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You fail to sneak out, Coil. 8:18:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Everybody sees you. 8:18:27 PM Coil: ((Wasn't trying to.) 8:18:31 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: (( :P )) 8:18:32 PM Creed: (Get 'im!) 8:18:54 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "And, well, that's when I found out, and I confronted him about it." 8:19:03 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "That when he had my swords turn on me." 8:19:20 PM Creed: "How can swords turn on their owner?" 8:19:27 PM Creed: "They're inanimate." 8:19:43 PM Hank: with bad puns 8:19:51 PM Hank: very bad puns 8:20:03 PM Creed: She gives you a raised eyebrow. 8:20:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "Not these swords. They were my test subjects. They were supposed to be honor bound and intelligent...instead, they were insane and had a...poor sense of humor." 8:20:39 PM Creed: "You decided to test your experiments on weapons that can kill people?" 8:20:41 PM Rune: Imagine that, mad magic goesh terribly wrong. 8:20:44 PM Rune: Who would have thought. 8:20:55 PM Creed: "You couldn't.. I dunno.. do it on a ring?" 8:21:14 PM Creed: "If you're testing it then safer means would be best first, right?" 8:21:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "I didn't have a ring. And the teapot is already enchanted to heat up at tea time." 8:21:39 PM Creed: Creed will look around the room. "And why not a book?" 8:22:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "...yes, I suppose a book would've worked...probably helped with the intelligent aspect of the personality." 8:22:23 PM Rune: Why would that help? 8:22:33 PM Rune: Quite a lot of booksh are pure tosh. 8:22:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "Not my books." 8:22:53 PM Rune: Or ishn't that "Heaving Zheppelin of Passion" I shee under the bed there? 8:23:09 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "I feel like this is something of a moot point now. And I have the transportation circle ready." 8:23:26 PM Rune: Well, good luck. I'm going to bed. 8:23:27 PM Creed: "In which case, I'm ready to go, once I get those books." 8:23:34 PM Rune: Rune departs! 8:24:04 PM Hank: do you know where thecircle is going? 8:24:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "If I had to guess...down." 8:24:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "Seems he set up shop in the sewers." 8:25:26 PM Nilani: I'm sure you'll figure it out at some point. Pity about the bit where you need human souls. 8:25:43 PM Nilani: Or soul-like things. 8:25:48 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "I think that's the least of my worries, at this point." 8:26:53 PM Hank: Just great I was hoping for another 2 months before another sewer patrol 8:27:13 PM Creed: "He's holed up in the sewers?" 8:28:03 PM Nilani: The sewers aren't all that bad. Especially if you just want to get out of the rain. 8:28:47 PM Coil: Sewers. Well, that's my cue. 8:28:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "Ok, I shall be calling the guard, obviously. But I don't know how they'll take, and, frankly, I'd rather keep some of this out of the papers." 8:29:22 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "How about you go down and get him, and I offer you each 300 gold, a bed for the night, and breakfast tomorrow?" 8:31:14 PM Hank: I am ready to go before he gets further away 8:31:19 PM Nilani: I am not averse to those terms. 8:31:19 PM Creed: "Better to catch a criminal than find myself without a soul tomorrow." 8:32:20 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, everyone onto the circle. 8:33:19 PM Nilani: Nilani steps into the circle, keeping to the opposite edge so others have space. 8:33:25 PM Hank: Tim do you know any weaknesses with the armor he took? 8:33:44 PM Hank: while I step into the circle 8:34:12 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Tim: "The enchantments hadn't set fully yet, they were still just writing. You might be able to wipe them off, or mess with them, if you get there in time." 8:35:52 PM Coil: 300 gold? My going rates for 'crazy sewer wizard' are a bit higher. 8:36:16 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: GM: "We can discuss that when you return." 8:36:40 PM Hank: Can we get going people the longer we wait the more tme he has to run or fortify 8:36:43 PM Creed: Creed will turn to the GM and say "If there's anything unexpected, add in more to the total." 8:36:52 PM Coil: Coil snorts. 8:37:20 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Once everyone is on the circle, The Guild Master activates it and-- 8:37:51 PM Creed: I AM GIGANTOR 8:37:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You find yourselves in a very small, dark space. The only light is coming from the moonlight above an open manhole cover. 8:38:24 PM Creed: ((screaming ensues until I shrink)) 8:38:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Beneath the open manhole cover, you find Rune, who appears to have fallen through the hole. 8:38:31 PM Creed: ((hate magic hate magic hate magic hate magic)) 8:38:50 PM Nilani: Nilani helps her up. 8:39:00 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Also, all of you feel...odd. 8:39:13 PM Coil: ((I didn't step onto the circle, but okay.)) 8:39:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Sorry, I thought you did)) 8:39:28 PM Hank: Any evidence of recent activity in the area? 8:39:28 PM Rune: I think I broke my ankle. 8:39:59 PM Nilani: Here, I can help with that. I am a doctor, of sorts. 8:40:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The area feels supercharged with energy. You feel this electricity course through you. 8:40:28 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Everyone who has spent spells, healing, or other magic, you now have it returned to you. 8:41:04 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Anna, make a medicine check 8:41:05 PM Creed: Creed will inspect the room before heading over to a door. 8:41:25 PM Nilani: I make a medicine check to help Rune? 8:41:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Yes)) 8:41:42 PM Rune: I think my cat went for help. 8:41:57 PM Coil: Mr. City Guard, I would like to press charges against the Mages Guild for teleporting me without my permission. 8:42:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You hear a meowing from above as Rune's cat seems to just be sitting their, wailing, as cats do. 8:42:35 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Creed, was that perception check for the doors? 8:42:43 PM Creed: It was for the room. 8:42:46 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ah. 8:42:48 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok. 8:42:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Everyone else roll perception too, please. 8:43:24 PM Coil: (19) 8:43:40 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Incidentally, Anna does a check on Rune's ankle. It appears to be fine, although she may have some bruises in the morning. 8:44:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Incidentally, it smells awful down here. You're up to your ankles in sludge, and everything feels oozy and gross. 8:45:26 PM Nilani: Nilani wraps it, just as a placebo, and to prevent her from spraining it. 8:45:49 PM Coil: Coil looks down. 8:46:02 PM Coil: We better not be standing on a godsdamned otyugh. 8:46:04 PM Rune: Rune leans over and throws up. 8:46:06 PM Nilani: Nilani looks for a place to stand that isn't the pool 8:46:12 PM Creed: Creed will mutter something under her breath before inspecting the doors. 8:46:48 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Roll investigation 8:46:59 PM Creed: (22) ayy 8:48:33 PM Creed: "The door to the south is fine, we can go that way but.." 8:48:35 PM Coil: Anyone else hear that voice? 8:48:41 PM Rune: No. 8:48:49 PM Rune: Rune rinses out her mouth and spits, shuddering. 8:49:19 PM Creed: "This door is fine as well, which way would you... What voice?" 8:50:39 PM Hank: So you all are hearing voices I am stuck with a group of insane people 8:50:54 PM Rune: I didn't. 8:51:00 PM Nilani: I hear a mumble. 8:51:01 PM Creed: "I don't hear a voice." 8:51:11 PM Rune: And I didn't want to come down here in the first place! 8:51:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: gurgle mumble gurgle 8:51:31 PM Nilani: I think I kicked something. 8:51:32 PM Creed: Perception to tell where it's coming from? 8:51:37 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Roll it. 8:52:42 PM Creed: Creed will pull out what looks like a shortsword 8:52:58 PM Creed: "There's something bubbling there." 8:53:03 PM Coil: Coil steps out of the puddle. 8:53:25 PM Nilani: Nilani gets to a shallower place. 8:53:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: gurgle gurgle 8:53:55 PM Creed: Creed will open the door closest to her and go through it. 8:53:56 PM Rune: If it's got corn in it, I know what it is. 8:54:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, Creed opens the hatch and backs out into total blackness. 8:54:29 PM Creed: Yep 8:54:31 PM Creed: with darkvision 8:55:00 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok then. 8:55:16 PM Creed: She'll look behind her 8:55:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Those of you with darkvision can see what appears to be an empty tunnel behind her. 8:55:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: To the rest of you, it's pitch black. 8:56:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Now that it's been pointed out to you, and it's quieted down, the rest of you do hear what sounds like a voice in the gurgling. It's saying "Help" and "Get me out of this sludge, for gods' sakes". 8:56:51 PM Rune: Fine! 8:56:58 PM Rune: Rune starts groping around in it, shuddering as she goes. 8:57:11 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: She feels what feels like a glass orb. 8:57:21 PM Rune: Rune gags, and pulls it out. 8:57:25 PM Creed: Creed frowns and winces as she watches her* plunge her arm in 8:57:58 PM Rune: Rune then throws up on it. 8:58:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Rune pulls out a glowing crystal orb. You've seen dwarves typically use this in place of torches sometimes. Except this one has a face that's gagging and sputtering. 8:58:13 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Thank--OH GODS!" 8:58:30 PM Rune: Rune rinses and spits, and then pours some water over the orb. 8:58:34 PM Rune: It'sh not my fault. 8:58:37 PM Nilani: Are you alright? 8:58:39 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The throw up oozes off of the orb and back into the waste beneath. 8:58:45 PM Rune: You haven't even got a noshe. 8:59:00 PM Creed: Creed will turn away towards the passage and sheathe her sword 8:59:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Well...thanks anyway..." 8:59:35 PM Coil: ((back, sorry)) 8:59:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Those of you who got a real close look at the body from earlier, may recognize that face. 8:59:38 PM Rune: Now, what'sh going on. Tell ush or I'll put you back. 9:00:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "NO, please! Martin's been carrying me around for the past hour. I managed to heat up enough to burn him, and...well...he dropped me." 9:00:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Fucking bastard. Killed me right in my own room." 9:00:44 PM Rune: What'sh hish major malfunction, anyway? 9:00:56 PM Hank: How do you know Martin? 9:01:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I was assisting him...sort of." 9:01:09 PM Coil: Coil crosses his arms, still tetchy about the non-consenual teleport. 9:01:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "He hired me to create some enchants for some big project with Tim." 9:01:32 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Today I found out the details." 9:01:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Crazy bastard thinks he's solved death." 9:01:57 PM Hank: and that led to the explosion and soul draining? 9:02:12 PM Nilani: That's never a good sign. That way lies madness. 9:02:17 PM Rune: You're a glashh ball, I don't think it'sh a very good sholution. 9:02:18 PM Coil: Of course, that was next on the evil crazy wizard checklist. 9:02:31 PM Hank: Do you know where he is going down here? 9:02:36 PM Coil: So how does one defeat a walking cliche? 9:03:09 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "He has this necklace with him. He's been using it to transfer souls from a mortal vessel, like, say, a rather handsome elven form, to a non-mortal vessel, say, a glowing orb. 9:03:10 PM Rune: Dropping a piano on it usually works. 9:03:32 PM Rune: Shay, a glashh orb. A breakable glashh orb. 9:03:40 PM Rune: And you were helping him? 9:03:46 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Not with that." 9:04:09 PM Hank: How quickly does the necklace work? 9:04:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Not very. If I'd known what it was, I could've stopped it easily." 9:04:53 PM Rune: How strong ish he, magicwishe? 9:05:15 PM Rune: Scale of one to ten. 9:05:28 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "About a two, I'd say. Maybe a three." 9:05:40 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "There's a reason he was coming to Tim and myself." 9:05:44 PM Rune: One being "can make colored shpot on the wall," ten being "phenomenal coshmic powersh." 9:05:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I don't know where he got that confounded necklace." 9:06:03 PM Rune: ... hmm. If we shmash him on the head with a brick will that be enough? 9:06:13 PM Hank: Do you know where he is headed? 9:06:22 PM Coil: Is he still vulnerable to punching? Because that's all I've got, pretty much. 9:06:43 PM Hank: remember he has the crazy Tim armor thing 9:06:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He looks down the passage way Creed went. "There abouts. He turned a corner and then...well...me in the puddle." 9:06:55 PM Rune: Oh, right. 9:07:05 PM Rune: Doesh the armor have any vulnerabilitiesh? 9:07:13 PM Rune: Shay, beautiful tiefling magesh? 9:07:24 PM Rune: Or, you know. Bad punsh? 9:07:26 PM Nilani: Other than smudging the runes, of course. 9:07:31 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "...puns?" 9:07:43 PM Rune: Rune frowns. 9:07:48 PM Rune: He who punsh would pick a pocket. 9:07:49 PM Hank: Tim said that the enchanting things could be destroyed maybe if they werent done 9:08:33 PM Nilani: Is the writing at all water-soluble? 9:08:58 PM Coil: If it is then the sewer was a bad choice. 9:09:08 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Not sure. Depends on what Martin used." 9:09:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I assume he made this armor." 9:09:35 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "My work was mostly on gems." 9:09:39 PM Hank: ye becaue we should ssume that this Martin guy is a total moron lets try not to underestimate the crazy man 9:10:29 PM Rune: He probably ushed an oil penshil. 9:10:53 PM Coil: These are people that animated swords in the first phase of their 'giving life to inanimate objects' project. 9:10:58 PM Coil: Stupid doesn't mean harmless. 9:11:05 PM Hank: We could have asked Tim but we did not 9:11:17 PM Hank: Lets get a move on 9:11:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Martin was not in any sort of armor when I was dropped, which means we might catch him before hand." 9:11:57 PM Rune: Yesh, let'sh go. 9:12:03 PM Rune: My shoesh are ruined anyway. 9:12:21 PM Rune: And I'd really like to hit shomeone in the shkull with a brick right now. 9:12:40 PM Coil: I'm down here now, I'm gonna get fucking paid for it, you can be sure. 9:12:41 PM Hank: Do you have a brick on you? 9:13:00 PM Coil: And I have to get on that lawsuit. Got shit to do! 9:13:04 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Rune's cat sits at the manhole and awaits instructions. 9:13:36 PM Rune: I can find a brick. 9:13:57 PM Rune: Rune tells her kitty to find some fish and try to stay out of trouble, she'll be back later. 9:14:07 PM Nilani: Nilani listens at the door she is nearby. (if it is, indeed, a door) 9:14:14 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The cat nods. 9:14:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It is a good cat. 9:14:28 PM Rune: Rune knows the cat will ignore her no matter what she says anyway. :) 9:16:20 PM Nilani: Okay, maybe not that door. 9:16:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Let me just save some time and reveal some passages for you guys. 9:16:53 PM Creed: Thanks~ 9:17:13 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, so Creed is way out ahead, and Anna is behind her, are the rest of you going behind Anna? 9:17:35 PM Rune: Rune goes second-to-last. 9:17:47 PM Creed: Creed at this point will pull out her rapier, thinner material, harder to see. 9:18:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All nods 9:19:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, the order I have right now is Creed, Anna, Hank, Rune and Coil in the rear. 9:20:22 PM Nilani: Nilani will listen at this door, as well, even though she assumes it leads to the same room. 9:20:37 PM Creed: How tall is the ceiling? 9:20:41 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You hear what you heard before. 9:20:57 PM Nilani: Myep, not going in there, either. 9:21:02 PM Coil: ((Testing)) 9:21:10 PM Creed: ((welcome back)) 9:21:20 PM Coil: ((Internet keeps going out.)) 9:21:25 PM Nilani: ((WHY ARE WE WHISPERING)) 9:21:35 PM Creed: ((BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE TO WHISPER)) 9:21:49 PM Nilani: ((OH, GOOD POINT)) 9:22:00 PM Coil: Coil Coil indeed takes up the rear. 9:22:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Not that high. It was much higher in the first room. In the tunnels, the ceiling is only about an inch or two above Hank and Rune's heads. 9:22:26 PM Creed: I don't know how tall they are.. 9:22:28 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Especially with Rune's amazing horns. 9:22:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You'd guess it's just above six feet. 9:22:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Maybe six and a half. 9:22:53 PM Creed: Alright, thanks. 9:23:35 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, as Rune walks, the hallways are illuminated, since she's holding Taeral. 9:23:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Rune can I get an arcana check from you? 9:25:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Creed, can I get a perception check from you? 9:26:04 PM Creed: Of course. 9:26:12 PM Rune: Rune frowns. 9:26:16 PM Nilani: NO 9:26:35 PM Rune: Rune addresses the ball, quietly. "Why is the water getting cleaner." 9:27:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I'm not sure. Martin seemed weirded out by that too." 9:27:47 PM Rune: I didn't think the sewers had a filtration system. 9:27:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "He kept saying there was something magical about these sewers. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on." 9:27:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "They don't." 9:27:55 PM Rune: ... though it would be more hygienic. 9:28:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Not that I know of, anyway." 9:28:31 PM Rune: Probably a hygienic otyugh. 9:28:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "There are otyughs down here?!?" 9:29:23 PM Creed: "You two." Creed will point to the two in the tunnel. "Quick." 9:29:48 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I'd assume everyone is there. 9:29:57 PM Creed: Ah, okay. 9:29:57 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Or, should I assume that? 9:30:08 PM Coil: Yeah, I'm in the rear of the group, I believe. 9:30:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: How close do you wanna be to everyone, Rune and Coil? 9:30:25 PM Coil: Coil doesn't intend on being left behind down here. 9:30:51 PM Creed: Creed will see the body but look past it to see if anything is there. 9:31:20 PM Creed: "Oh.." 9:31:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Creed sees the body of an older man in the sewers, and a scary looking suit of armor standing before it. 9:31:40 PM Rune: Rune isn't very. 9:31:46 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs her staff and pulls her shield down from her back before continuing. 9:31:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Everyone, roll initiative. 9:32:00 PM Creed: Does it seem like the armor could come inside the tunnel? 9:32:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It does. 9:32:19 PM Creed: Well. 9:32:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It's a snug fit, but it should make it. 9:32:58 PM Coil: ((9)) 9:33:05 PM Creed: mine isn't rolling 9:33:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Click on your token and then roll initative. 9:33:31 PM Creed: I tried that so I figured to just do it manually. 9:33:40 PM Creed: ((18)) 9:33:43 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok. 9:33:57 PM Rune: ((Yeah, mine wouldn't either.)) 9:34:06 PM Nilani: the initiative button derped for me 9:34:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, Hank goes first. 9:34:48 PM Creed: Can I say for reference that I'm pressed against the wall? 9:34:54 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Sure. 9:35:01 PM Hank: Do I know that anything is there? 9:35:19 PM Creed: I'd notify him and everyone else that there's currently a dead body and a set of armor that looks ready to kill. 9:35:29 PM Creed: if possible. 9:35:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: For the sake of this particular encounter...I'd say you could get that off. 9:35:56 PM Creed: Thank you. 9:36:09 PM Creed: "Dead body, deadly armor set to kill" 9:36:10 PM Hank: Can I reach the armor 9:36:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You can get right up to the armor with your full movement. 9:36:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Not there, at the corpse's feet. 9:37:13 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I'd say you can get there. 9:37:24 PM Hank: would I be blocking everyone else? 9:37:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: No, they could still get by. There should be just enough of a gap to get through the door. 9:38:13 PM Hank: then I will attack with my sword 9:38:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, roll for it. 9:39:02 PM Hank: and a miss 9:39:08 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Your sword hits the armor with a TANG, seemingly not affecting it. 9:39:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The armor does nothing 9:39:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Creed, your turn. 9:39:51 PM Creed: Hmm.. 9:40:38 PM Creed: Creed will move to where Hank is, and while eyeing the armor, will attempt to move the body into the empty space of the room. 9:41:00 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Where do you want to move it? 9:41:10 PM Creed: I'd say about.. Here. 9:41:31 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, and you're standing just below Hank? 9:42:12 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, anything else you want to do? 9:42:48 PM Creed: Has the armor responded? 9:42:57 PM Creed: ((Sorry, family just got back and they're bugging me)) 9:43:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You haven't disengaged from it. 9:43:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It only gets an AOO if you disengage. 9:43:46 PM Creed: In which case, I'd like to move around it 9:43:58 PM Creed: Would I be able to flank it? 9:44:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, you have three more space of movement. 9:44:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Actually. 9:44:22 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Yeah, I'll allow that. 9:44:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: For the record, 5e doesn't require you to be flanking to get Sneak Attack. 9:44:56 PM Creed: That's fine either way. 9:44:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You just have to be attacking a creature in melee with an ally. 9:45:00 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok. 9:45:11 PM Creed: I'd prefer to be behind a creature than in front of it. 9:45:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, roll for attack. 9:45:47 PM Creed: It's not working. 9:46:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, just type it our manually. 9:46:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Another tang. 9:46:59 PM Creed: Any response? 9:47:05 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: At first you think you didn't do anything, then it falls completely to bits. 9:47:21 PM Creed: "Uh..." 9:47:28 PM Creed: "That was... completely on purpose of course!" 9:47:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Disembodied Voice: "I WAS SO CLOSE!" 9:47:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I WOULD'VE BEEN THE PERFECT FORM!" 9:48:14 PM Creed: Creed will pick up the helmet and shake it a bit. 9:48:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: A large rug floats up out of another puddle in the corner. Even without eyes, you can tell it's glaring at you. 9:48:54 PM Rune: Rune steps in there. 9:48:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I had it all down! 9:48:57 PM Rune: What's going on? 9:48:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: What went wrong! 9:49:15 PM Creed: "You're... a rug." 9:49:23 PM Creed: "I'd say that's pretty wrong." 9:49:32 PM Nilani: Well. hat is rather unfortunate. 9:49:32 PM Hank: Are You Martin or a weird rug 9:49:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The rug then attacks Creed. 9:49:53 PM Creed: Lol. 9:50:03 PM Creed: it hits. 9:50:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: 18 vs ac? 9:50:27 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 9:50:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, roll an acrobatics or athletics check. 9:50:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Your choice. 9:51:01 PM Creed: I blame the sludge. 9:51:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The rug smothers and grapples you, squeezing you for five points of damage. 9:51:24 PM Creed: Oww. 9:51:37 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Rune, you're up. 9:51:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: THE RUG BRINGS HUGS OF DEATH! 9:52:07 PM Rune: Rune tries a ray of frost. 9:52:23 PM Rune: Rune misses. Next. 9:52:32 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, I'm gonna say you're standing just under Hank. 9:52:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Since you did say you just burst into the room. 9:52:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Anna. 9:53:16 PM Nilani: NO 9:53:49 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ...did Nilani's internet cut out? 9:53:55 PM Creed: Yeah, probably. 9:54:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, I'm getting delayed messages from her. 9:55:18 PM Nilani: Nilani rushes into the room and casts Ice Knife at the rug. 9:55:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, roll for it. 9:56:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: That hits. 9:57:21 PM Nilani: damage! wooooooooooo... Eh, it's something. 9:57:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, there's a dex save thing now, right? 9:57:57 PM Nilani: beat a 13 or take 2d6 cold damage 9:58:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Creed, make a dex save. 9:58:25 PM Creed: Kay. 9:58:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, Anna, what's your spell's save? 9:59:35 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: And Anna's gone again. I'll assume we both made the save. 9:59:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Coil. 10:00:02 PM Coil: Can I get up and attack the carpet? 10:00:05 PM Nilani: about the lag. 10:00:43 PM Creed: (( brb afk )) 10:01:13 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You can dash up and get right up to it, but unless you have a bonus action to attack, that's all you can do. 10:03:11 PM Coil: Can I get close enough without dashing to throw my handaxe at it? The range on the thrown handaxe is 20 ft. 10:03:40 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I'd say you can just get into the doorway. You'd have to throw it at disadvantage though, because of Hank. 10:03:47 PM Coil: Okay. 10:04:14 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, roll twice, take the lower number. 10:04:44 PM Coil: 19. 10:04:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: That still hits. 10:04:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Roll damage. 10:05:03 PM Coil: 10. 10:05:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: And, sadly, Creed's not here. 10:06:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, your axe goes flying into the room and cuts into the rug, just narrowly missing Creed's face. 10:06:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Hank. 10:06:59 PM Hank: can i move there? 10:07:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Yes. 10:07:29 PM Hank: then lets see i f I an hit a carpet with a sword 10:07:37 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Go for it. 10:07:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You cannot. 10:08:00 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The rug ducks out of the way of your sword. 10:08:19 PM Hank: I swear I know how to use thi thing 10:08:48 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, well, now it's Creed's turn. 10:08:58 PM Rune: I'll believe you if you believe me when I shay I know how to use ice rays. 10:09:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I'm gonna skip Creed for now, since he's still not here. 10:09:41 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The rug releases Creed and lunges for Hank. 10:10:06 PM Creed: I'm kinda here but that's convenient 10:10:39 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: If you can roll, I'd appreciate you rolling instead. 10:11:05 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Given you should be getting a turn now, anyway. 10:11:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ...ok, nevermind. 10:11:16 PM Creed: i'll roll 10:11:17 PM Creed: sorry 10:11:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: S'ok. 10:11:22 PM Creed: what would you like me to roll 10:11:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: First, roll acrobatics or athletics. 10:12:05 PM Creed: hwuep. 10:12:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, then you take 6 more points of damage at the start of your turn, as it smothers you. 10:12:30 PM Creed: I'm out then. 10:12:41 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, then it releases your unconscious form. 10:12:41 PM Creed: I had 4 points left 10:12:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It lunged at Hank, but missed. 10:12:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Sorry, Creed. 10:13:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Rune, you're up. 10:13:06 PM Creed: It's fine. 10:13:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Good news is Hank can heal you at his next turn. 10:13:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: For now, Rune, your turn. 10:14:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ...RUNE 10:14:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE! 10:14:57 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, we'll get back to her. 10:15:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Anna, are you still here? 10:16:02 PM Coil: ((Rune is having internet troubles herself now. )) 10:16:13 PM Rune: ((Sorry, I appear to be disconnected.)) 10:16:16 PM Nilani: Nilani rushes up and attempts to shillelagh the thing! 10:16:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Ok, let me know when/if you get it fixed)) 10:16:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Rune hits it. 10:17:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Anna does not. 10:17:15 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It is cold, but not beaten. 10:17:20 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Coil, you're up. 10:17:51 PM Coil: Coil will run the rest of the way into the room and attack with my second handaxe, melee-style. 10:18:03 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Roll for it. 10:18:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Also, move to where you need to go. 10:18:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, that hits, roll for damage. 10:19:05 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It is looking super cut up now, you guys. 10:19:17 PM Coil: I'm gonna take a bonus kick at the carpet. 10:19:27 PM Coil: Because monk. 10:19:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, roll for it. 10:19:46 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: That hits. 10:20:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You kick your foot through it and it flops over, dead. 10:20:27 PM Coil: I miss kicking people. 10:20:29 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: End initative. 10:20:38 PM Coil: It's all inanimate objects these days. 10:20:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: For the record, when you bonus kick, I think you have to remove your proficiency on attack rolls. 10:21:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: But, you would've hit anyway, so, doesn't matter. 10:21:25 PM Hank: I will lay on hands Creed for 3 hp 10:21:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Creed wakes with a start and now has 3 hp. 10:22:06 PM Creed: How covered in sludge is she 10:22:09 PM Rune: Ugh. 10:22:17 PM Rune: Rune prestis Creed clean(er). 10:22:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Not as much as Rune is, probably, but she's pretty gross. 10:22:40 PM Rune: Rune has probably already done that to herself. :) She is a wizard. 10:22:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Sewers are fun, aren't they guys? :) 10:22:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, not as gross as Rune was. 10:22:53 PM Coil: Coil retrieves his thrown axe. 10:23:15 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Incidentally, when Creed moved the body, she did find the mentioned necklace in its hand. 10:23:35 PM Creed: Creed will take off her coat, showing the leather armor beneath it. "Disgusting.. really." She'll then proceed to pick up the necklace 10:24:12 PM Hank: Is the body moving? 10:24:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: No. It is pale white like Taeral's body, and completely dead. 10:24:48 PM Rune: Rune keeps tidying her up as she goes. 10:25:06 PM Rune: Hmm. 10:25:10 PM Hank: well the guy was trying to go from carpet to armor it was worth a check 10:25:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: As you guys are tidying up, you see a female half-orc poke her head around a corner. Hank recognizes her immediately as a fellow guard, Olga. 10:26:03 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "What's going on here?" 10:26:11 PM Creed: Creed will then remember that Hank had healed her and proceed to thank him for bringing her back into consciousness. 10:26:51 PM Hank: Its a long story involving mages explosions and enchanted items 10:27:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "...I see...well, we're interrogating some of the mages up above...care to escort the civvies out?" 10:27:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: She indicates towards everyone else. 10:28:12 PM Hank: Ok everyone lets go 10:28:55 PM Creed: Creed will follow behind Hank, necklace in pocket. 10:28:59 PM Coil: Coil looks at Rune. "Hey, could you magic me a bit cleaner too?" 10:28:59 PM Rune: I want a bath. 10:29:06 PM Rune: Of course. 10:29:11 PM Rune: Rune starts working on Coil as they go. 10:29:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, I assume you guys all leave the sewers. 10:29:27 PM Coil: Thanks. 10:29:50 PM Hank: No lets move in I want to live in the sludge and muck 10:29:59 PM Rune: Rune does. 10:30:05 PM Rune: Rune doesn't that. 10:30:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, you guys all head out, taking the later this time. As you head out into the streets you are stopped by another guard, this one a gnome, wearing armor clearly made for a dwarf who was meant to be much stockier than him. 10:31:44 PM Nilani: Nilani hides behind the others a little bit. 10:31:54 PM Rune: Rune looms. 10:31:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Excuse me, are you the ones who defeated the mage down there? 10:32:08 PM Coil: We vanquished a terrifying carpet, yes. 10:32:14 PM Hank: Yes we are 10:32:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Hank, roll a wisdom check for me please. 10:32:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The gnome looks fascinated. 10:32:35 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I see." 10:32:53 PM Creed: "Not really much of a mage when it's a carpet trying to smother you to death." Creed will mutter. 10:33:17 PM Rune: My shoes are ruined. 10:33:28 PM Coil: Lousy mage, decent aggressive carpet, I guess. 10:33:30 PM Rune: I'm assuming we can submit an expense report on top of the pay we were promised. 10:33:57 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "It's late, so I'd rather not do this now, but in the morning, I would very much appreciate it if you would meet me at the Stout Gecko." 10:34:40 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I may have a job offer." 10:34:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Also, the 10,000 gold bounty he was wanted for." 10:35:03 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Split five ways, that should buy a lot of rugs." 10:35:03 PM Rune: Shee you there. 10:35:06 PM Creed: "Excuse me, what?" 10:35:08 PM Hank: We will be there 10:35:33 PM Hank: Whats your name? 10:35:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "William. William Steelfarmer." 10:35:52 PM Creed: "No no no wait, he had a 10,000 gold sum on his head?" 10:35:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He sticks out a hand for Hank. 10:36:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Well, the Pale Killer did, yes. 10:36:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "From what I understand, he makes a good candidate for him." 10:36:40 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Of course, if you don't want it, my lady..." 10:36:42 PM Hank: I shake his hand, my name is Hank 10:36:51 PM Rune: We want it. 10:36:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I know." 10:36:55 PM Creed: "That's not what I'm saying at all." 10:37:00 PM Creed: "I'm just surprised, is all." 10:37:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He has a very coy smile on his face. 10:37:37 PM Coil: (21 Insight.) 10:38:00 PM Coil: Or, wait, 26. 10:38:09 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Yes, it is the left number. 10:39:51 PM Coil: Coil narrows his eyes. "You someone important here?" 10:40:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "You could say that. I am second in command of the guard, right hand man to Janis Khorster, Captain of the Guard." 10:41:14 PM Coil: Is this a personal offer? Or one from the city? 10:41:16 PM Rune: I'm jusht going to assume you want a penguin to push off the iceberg first. 10:41:27 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "A little of both." 10:42:03 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "As I said, it is very late. And this report will take a lot of my time." 10:42:09 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "We can work out the details tomorrow." 10:42:23 PM Hank: We will meet you then 10:43:16 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He walks off, and the guard begins to thin out. The offer to stay at the guild hall for the night is still there, and you are each given an additional 400 gold for your time by Guild Master Esme. 10:43:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: And I think I will leave it here. 10:43:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It's almost 11, and I know some people have to be up tomorrow. 10:43:40 PM Creed: Excellent. 10:43:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I hope you all had a good time, and, I promise, no more sentient objects. 10:44:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ...well...not entirely, anyway. :) 10:44:11 PM Creed: Lol. 10:44:15 PM Coil: :) 10:44:22 PM Creed: Oh god not the half-sentients! 10:44:27 PM Creed: Aaaaaahhhhhh! 10:44:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Cyborgs! 10:44:35 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Nothing but cyborgs! 10:44:46 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Oh, also, everyone level up. 10:45:12 PM Creed: Ooh, really? 10:45:15 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I am not gonna be doing xp for this game, as I find it easier to build campaigns if everyone just levels up at once. 10:45:20 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: So, yeah, you're all lvl 2 now. 10:45:28 PM Creed: Thanks~ 10:45:41 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Now, I'm going to bed. 10:45:48 PM Hank: good night 10:45:52 PM Coil: Gnight! Thanks for running. 10:45:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Everyone good for next friday? 10:45:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: np 10:46:04 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I wanted to do it, Coil. 10:46:07 PM Creed: Should be, yes. 10:46:27 PM Nilani: Sorry about my internet, I need to replace my router, I think. 10:46:34 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It's ok. 10:46:38 PM Nilani: But I should be free! 10:46:47 PM Hank: yes should be fine for friday 10:47:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, if something comes up, let me know. 10:47:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: For now, g'night everyone.